


Woven Flowers

by sonicsora



Series: Brütal Prompt Fics [13]
Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Oneshot, girlfriends being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 00:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Lita spends a lazy afternoon with Rima.





	Woven Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This came up via a request from someone on the Brutal Legend server on discord. They demanded gay, I GIVE THE GAY.

With careful hands, Rima worked slowly but carefully on the braid in hand. Lita tried her best not to shiver from the feeling. It had been… a long time since anyone had handled her this gentle or this affectionately. She hadn't let anyone be this close in a very long time. No one was safe. Well, almost no one. Now Rima and Eddie were people she could trust. She could believe in.

“Has no one braided your hair before?” Rima questioned quietly, surprising the blonde woman from her thoughts. Lita wished she could glance back, but given their positions it wasn’t an option. She was leaning back into Rima somewhat, the warrior woman steadying her with her body, hands busied in working on a complex strand of braided hair. 

“Uh- Lars used to braid my hair when we were children, he was fairly good at it.” He always had insisted on putting flowers in her hair then. He and Ophelia would gather bright flowers to weave into her hair. It was one of the few fonder memories from her childhood. Before things changed between all of them. 

“I see.” Rima gave a soft thoughtful sound now. Her work was still steady, smooth. Conversation not slowing her in the least. Lita had to admit she was impressed. Lars used to be distracted by the smallest thing when he braided her or Ophelia's hair. “What stopped it?”

“We- well. My hair got caught in a trap and we had to cut it.” Lita admitted, feeling an old embarrassment rise to the surface. “I never let it grow this long since.” With the war over, now all of them were relaxing in a way. More than a few warriors were settling down to start families. The thought was still a strange one for Lita. 

“A shame you hadn’t had it when we met, I certainly would have wooed you sooner.” Rima mused, smiling at the way Lita stiffened in surprise slightly. “You would have been in my arms much, much sooner.” She held Lita closer now to prove her point. 

“Oh- shut up.” Lita said huffily back, squeaking a little in surprise at a sudden kiss against the nape of her neck. 

“You’re in my arms now, so a win either way.” Her breath was warm against Lita’s bare skin making the blonde woman want to squirm. Rima knew what she was doing. She always knew how to wind Lita up.

“Just keep braiding!” Lita tried to make it a command, only to be kissed again for her troubles. 

"Next time I shall add flowers to your hair. I'm sure it would look lovely." Rima commented lowly, kissing Lita again. Lita simply sighed before relenting. "You had better."


End file.
